When tilting cabs are forced over center by their tilt cylinders, a large induced pressure is suddenly applied to the working pistons in the cylinders, and the cylinders (and hence the cabs carried thereby) tend to bounce. Various counterbalance systems to obviate or minimize this bounce are, of course, known in the art. All such systems are, however, somewhat complex and therefore expensive to manufacture and liable to malfunctioning.